cuando te darás cuenta ?
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: despues de ver el anime acchi kocchi y su final esta seria como la acontinuacion a mi prespectiva espero les guste


Era el día de white day cuando los chicos regresarían el triple o al menos eso se la pasaba diciendo Mayoi una de mis mejores amigas , que sabía lo mucho que me gusta io otonashi un amigo del sasaki que se juntaban con nosotras que aunque mayoi lo negara parecía que ese chico la traía por los suelos , odiaba cuando mayoi intentaba darme celos con io ella sabía bien que jamás diría nada de mis sentimientos hacia él o lo admitirá eso nunca qué tal si me rechazaba o algo por el estilo ya no podría verle a la cara nunca más prefería seguir a su lado como una amiga más de ese gran chico

Entonces esperas algo de Io-san- dijo mayoi entusiasmada

No exactamente- dije a secas

¿Porque?- pregunto himecchi

Si darás un regalo no espero nada a cambio – dije sin ninguna emoción

Tsumiki tienes razón perdí la verdadera razón de los regalos- decía ensartada poniéndose en un rincón pegando el suelo como siempre hacia cuando se equivocaba

Pasaron las clases los chicos empezaron a dar sus regalos Io había hecho unos caramelos sasaki unos chocobmbones mientras nos daban el regalo a mi Io me dio sus dulces mientras al recibirlos sentía que mi corazón estaba palpitando a todo lo que daba yo siempre había sido muy callada ante todo .

Era momento de irnos a casa y como Io y yo vivimos por el mismo rumbo decidimos siempre regresar juntos mientras miraba su regalo con cariño la botella de dulces tenía un lindo colgante de gato, con lo que me gustaban los gatos

Lindo – dije mirando el artefacto con asombro

Lo crees tsumiki-san- dijo Io normal

Yo me quede callada y me sonroje un poco como era de costumbre al estar cerca de el

Lo puse especialmente para ti- Io me dijo sonriendo- que bueno que te gusto – me dio palmaditas en la cabeza mientras regresamos a casa

En cuanto llegue no dejaba de ver la botella y dicho artefacto gatuno amaba los gatos pero lo que más amaba del colgante es que lo había puesto especialmente para mí y me sentía demasiado alagada, realmente amaba a ese chico, comí uno de sus dulces , eran deliciosos los saboreaba como si cada uno fuera lo último que comiera en mi vida hasta que me los acabe , vi la botella vacía no sabía que hacer así que miraba el colgante una y otra vez sin dejar de pensar en el así como el peluche que me dio en aquel otro evento que gano para mí , deje la botella en la mesita de noche ya que tenía sueño , tome dicho peluche de pollito y dormir con el peluche como era desde el momento en que me lo dio Io-san me quede dormida para al día siguiente empezar un nuevo día e ir a la escuela , me cambie tome el colgante y se lo puse a mi celular perfectamente bien para que no se callera y me dispuse ir a al lugar donde Io-san y yo habíamos quedado de vernos desde aquella vez que dijo mayoi que yo le esperaba para irnos juntos y me daba pena que supiera eso, fui corriendo al lugar a esperarlo como era de costumbre y ahí estaba el esperándome a mi

Lista tusmiki-san – me dijo con una sonrisa

-uhum – respondí algo sonrojada

Bueno vamos a la escuela- me tomo de la mano para disponernos a ir a la escuela

Am –volteaba hacia otro lado sin poder decir nada estaba totalmente sonrojada él me había tomado la mano y estaba caminando junto a él era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Llegamos a la escuela como siempre mayoi con su bata himecchi con mayoi y sasaki llegando tarde saludando a todos las clases me aprecian aburridas solo miraba a Io-san

Hey si sigues mirándolo así se dará cuenta – me susurro mayoi al oído mientras se incorporaba atrás de mí en su asiento.

Después de unos 5 minutos Io-san voltio y yo me voltio hacia la ventana que tenía cerca de mi lugar sonrojada , regresando la mirada hacia él y después me sonrió amablemente volteándose hacia el pizarrón sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón , después termino esa clase y n había más que hacer pues otra vez teníamos medio día de clases y como siempre a mayoi – san se le curia jugar yo siempre me apuntaba al igual que Io-san sasaki y himecchi


End file.
